Hagamos el amor
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Se quedaron viendo las estrellas , tal y como siempre hacían después de hacer el amor .


**Hagamos el amor .**

 **Milk & Goku .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hagamos el amor , como nunca antes , bésame desde la punta de mi cabello , hasta la punta del pié . Desnúdame con tus manos , acaricíame con la nueva crema de pétalos de jazmín y seré la más feliz de todas en ciudad satán_ \- paso de nuevo el comercial de dicha crema , Goku cambiaba de canal buscando algo que atrajera su atención para entretenerse un poco . Milk estrictamente le había ordenado no salir para nada de casa y , él, obediente a su esposa , lo había hecho a muy pesar suyo . El control remoto diría estar cansado de tanto ser presionado , claro está , si pudiera .

Cada vez se veían más anuncios de productos de belleza , de promociones en restaurantes y hoteles , de flores a domicilio y un sin fin de chocolates con diversos nombres , ofreciendo ser los mejores . Goku término por apagar el aparato , se acercó al refrigerador buscando algún "pequeño" bocadillo , al cerrar la puerta pudo notar que en el calendario , encerrado en un corazón con tinta roja , estaba marcada la fecha del día actual , curioso se acercó más , entrecerrando los ojos pudo leer - catorce de febrero , día de San Valentin - confundido, optó por dejar a un lado y a devorar el aperitivo ; dos tazones llenos de fresas con crema y una botella de té helado que Milk había preparado para él, por si tenia hambre .

En menos de diez minutos las fresas con crema habían desaparecido, aburrido , se puso a hacer lagartijas con su meñique. El sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió y se vio obligado a contestar ese aparato .

\- ¿si?- pregunto al coger la bocina .

- _¿Goku? ¿eres tú?-_ pregunto una voz muy conocida para él.

\- si , soy yo Bulma -

\- _solo llamaba para desearles un feliz día de San Valentin_ \- dijo con alegría .- _Dime Goku , ¿que le darás a Milk ? Prometo no decirle a nada -_

\- ¿darle a Milk? , ¿el que?- preguntó confundido - hoy no es su cumplamos , ni de nuestro día de bodas -

-¡ _Goku_!- grito regañandolo - _hoy es un día especial , se supone que debes de darle algo en muestra de tu amor por ella -_

¿un día especial?- meditó - ¿en muestra de mi amor? , la amo , claro , sino ... como explicaría la existencia de Gohan y Goten , ellos son producto de nuestro amor ... ¿día especial? Yo se lo demuestro cada día , hago lo que me pide , le doy un beso cada noche , la abrazo cuando hace frío , limpio sus mejillas cuando llora por los recuerdos de mi ausencia , le traigo flores , de las más bonitas que encuentro . Mis días con Milk son especiales , todos , solo por estar con ella , por verla sonreír o gritarme amenazandome con pegarme con la sarten , son especiales , entonces ¿por qué hoy es especial?-

-no te entiendo - contestó . - mis días con ella , son todos especiales Bulma-

- _hay Goku_ \- suspiro sonriendo _\- este día es muy importante para nosotras las mujeres , es cuando la persona que nos ama nos da un pequeño regalo adicional , así como nosotras a ustedes . Milk ya tiene tu regalo , me lo ha dicho -_

\- gracias Bulma , nos vemos luego - colgó .

Salió y busco el ki de su esposa , lo sintió lejos , todavía en la ciudad , busco el de Gohan y estaba con esa niña llamada Videl y Goten estaba con Trunks en casa de la hermana de bulma , thigts.

\- tengo tiempo - se dijo , puso sus manos en su frente y desapareció .

.

.

.

Con una enorme sonrisa conducía una mujer muy bella hacia el monte Paoz . Milk estaba satisfecha con su repentina visita al salón de belleza , tenia que reconocer que había quedado espectacular ; su cabello negro liso y sedoso suelto con un flequillo recto , sus ojos negros maquillados con una delicada línea sobre sus párpados , sus labios con brillo labial sabor vainilla y sus mejillas sonrojadas por naturaleza , todo ello en perfecta combinación con el vestido rojo con escote corazón y un poco arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón del mismo color . Había sido la envidia de muchas y centro de atención de muchos "delincuentes" como solía decir , que la miraban sin pudor .

El atardecer hacia acto de presencia cuando por fin habia llegado a su amado hogar . Tenia la dicha de tener casa sola , míster satán había accedido a tener de huéspedes a los hermanos , por ningún motivo iba a dejar a solas a Videl y a Gohan , aún no quería ser abuelo . Río levemente, si por ella fuera ya seria abuela , seria la abuela más linda y alcahueta, de eso , no tenia duda .

El cielo celeste cambio a uno azulado dejando poco a poco la vista de ciertos pequeños diamantes que bailaban al rededor de la luna . Aliso su vestido de arrugas inexistentes y sacó una bolsita de color naranja con papel azul adentro . Con paso firme y seguro entró a su casa .

-¿Goku?-llamó , sin embargo nadie respondió . Encendió la luz y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza , a sus pies se encontraba un camino hecho por flores de pétalos rosados y azules , intercalados entre sí , así como uno de sus trajes preferidos .

Siguió el camino con el corazón a mil .

Al final del camino se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro , con una camisa blanca que tenia los primeros botones abiertos .

Negro inocencia y negro ternura chocaron como tantas veces lo hacían , esta vez con más pasión . Él quedó impactado al ver a semejante mujer que tenia enfrente , ella quedó sin habla , al ver a ese guerrero que no dejaba sis gi's por otras ropas , ahora vestido como todo un caballero galante .

\- Milk - susurro viendo cada detalle .

\- Goku - nombró con el corazón en la garganta -

\- te vez hermosa/muy guapo - dijeron . Sonrieron y caminaron hacia el otro . Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó .

\- esto es para ti - dijo levantando la bolsita . Goku la tomó y la puso a un lado - no quiero ver otra cosa que no seas tú - dijo acercándose más - mis ojos son para ti - término dándole un corto beso .

Sonrió, sintiendo como definitivamente su corazón , no volvería a su pulso normal por el resto de la noche .

Goku la tomó en brazos y se la llevo hacia lo más espeso del bosque , en un claro , iluminado por la conveniente luna llena , había una manta color blanca con varios cojines en forma de corazón . Milk , sorprendida , no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía , ¿de verdad sucedía todo eso?,¿no era producto de su imaginación?, ¿no era una broma?... ¿él era Goku? .

\- Goten tiene pesadillas- dijo de repente .

\- con Majin Buu , sus ojos le daban miedo , nadie lo sabe , ni siquiera Trunks - contestó sonriendo . Milk confirmó su -quizás - absurda duda de que no fuese él y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos - esto es real , no lo dudes - la abrazo con fuerza - te vez hermosa - halagó.

\- esto es hermoso - dijo al fin . Se acomodaron entre los cojines y juntos , vieron el cielo nocturno . Él la vio de reojo y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una perla color rosa con una fina cadenita de plata - encontré esta pelotita en el rio, me recordó a ti , pequeña , dura , hermosa - dijo acariciando sus mejillas .

\- es hermosa , gracias -

Goku la tomó de la nuca atrayendola a él, para, posteriormente estamparle un apasionado beso , no dudo en corresponder y pasar sus manos por los cabellos alborotados .

La acomodó entre sus piernas sin despegar sus labios de los ajenos , acaricio su espalda , el límite de su piel con el escote de sus pechos , sus piernas , enredo sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos negros .

\- **Hagamos el amor -** le susurro cuando el aire empezaba a escasear en su esposa , por él, los besos durarían minuto tras minuto gracias a su sangre saiyan. Ella sonrió y asintió .

Goku la despojo de sus zapatos de tacón y masajeo la planta de sus pies , subió continuando con su masaje , tobillos , pantorrillas, rodillas y piernas eran acariciada por esas manos toscas y grandes . Se coló bajo el vestido y paso su dedo anular en medio de su braga , Milk dio un pequeño respingo .

Negro inocencia y negro ternura habían sido reemplazados por negro atrevido y negro seducción . Se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello , Goku bajo dejando besos por toda la piel expuesta , llego a su pecho y de un tirón la despojo del vestido rojo , dejándola solamente con la braga .

Se puso encima de ella , miro los cabellos esparcidos en la sábana , el negro pasión , las mejillas más sonrojadas y los pechos a su disposición .

En bóxer , logró dejarlo quitándole sin una pizca de cuidado el traje negro y la camisa sin botones .

Su boca devoraba el pezón izquierdo, chupando el botóncito rosa y jalandolo con suavidad con labios y dientes, mientras el seno derecho era estrujado con fuerza , si algo agradecía , era que ella era una mujer fuerte y soportaba las bruscas caricias de su esposo . mientras su boca se daba un festín con el seno derecho , su dedo del medio de su mano izquierda, era una invasora en la feminidad de ella y el dedo gordo presionaba el pétalo de carne causándo que se retorciera de placer .

Milk daba pequeños gritos , sujetaba las sábana , cerraba los ojos con fuerza -¡Goku! - grito , el susodicho sonrió y prosiguió pasando su lengua por el polen de su flor , hundió más su rostro entre sus piernas y chupo suavemente el pétalo de carne .

Jadeos y gruñidos era lo que inundaba aquel claro del bosque , un vaivén de caderas era el causante de aquellos sonidos . Goku besaba a Milk cada momento , ella se había aferrado con piernas y uñas buscando mas placer , un fuerte movimiento desató el espasmo en él y el arqueo de espalda en ella , terminando en el tal ansiado orgasmo .

Desnudos y sudorosos se abrazaron , se besaron . Él la abrazo y ella descanso en su pecho .

\- esa dichosa crema si funcionó - comentó .

\- hueles a jazmín - río sintiendo el olor impregnado en las manos de gokú .

\- ja ja si , el comercial de televisión decía que con eso , serias la mujer mas feliz de toda ciudad satán - dijo orgulloso .

 **Mi Goku** \- pensó , habían momentos en donde se transformaba en un hombre apasionado y atrevido , pero siempre conservaba su esencia de inocencia e ingenuidad .

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas , tal y como siempre hacían después de hacer el amor .

.

.

.

.

.

No soy de la clase de personas que celebra días festivos (a menos navidad o año nuevo) pero quise hacerlo en esta ocasión y más con esta linda pareja .

Espero les haya gustado .


End file.
